comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-21 - Concerning Swordplay and Martial Arts
It's early afternoon on a Saturday, and most of Logan's day has been spent in the gym, his training far more intensive than should be reasonable for a human, yet he shows little sign of fatigue, although the hair on his arms is somewhat matted against him from the sweat of hard work. Currently he's slowed his pace a little, his expression surprisingly serene as he goes through one of the more complex Tai Chi routines. So far this is a place TJ's been in often as well in between some of her research, only at different times than Logan. He may have caught her scent here and there, though. This time they won't miss each other, as she heads in and pauses at the sight of him going through a routine. "Unkie Logan!" she blurts, then she feels her cheeks an ears flush warm. Oops. Logan doesn't instantly reply, instead he finishes the routine, his breathing even and slow, once that's done he turns to look at Nocturne, his expression returning to the more common near scowl. "Unkie Logan?" The question's obvious, the slight edge to his tone however's harder to judge, it could be either annoyance or surprise. "Getting a little familiar ain't we?" That gives TJ the chance to recover a little, inwardly chiding herself for letting slip with /that/ one. The image was just too familiar. "Sorry, Logan..it's kind of a long story. Things were different where I'm from and..yeah." She chews on her lip then grins. "So how's the workout?" Shrugging Logan looks at Nocturne. "The workout's fine. Guess I should see Hank about some sparring, it's him or Summers... and Chuck wouldn't like it if I broke Summers." He looks at TJ for a moment. "Unkie Logan? I didn't think I was too popular where you were from... what with how things ended between me and Chuck." "Most people understood it wasn't your fault," TJ says carefully, gesturing toward him with a hand. "It was because of what the Shadow King did, and you stayed after it happened. But that's all probably some different future anyway. The Professor asked me to look for things that are different and I'm finding a few. I just slipped with the uncle thing. Everyone was like family to me there." Speaking of sparring, she's come dressed to work out, shirt and shorts worn. "Yeah.. definately a different future." Logan's tone's become a little firmer at that. "I ain't looking to become part of some 'family', I'm just here because it suits me." He studies Nocturne for a moment, he grins a little. "So, you learnt the sword, you pick up anything else?" Nocturne sniffs, amused. "That's how it was there, too. 'I'm only here for me.' Then it changed." Hands go up in a bit of a peace-making way, if needed. "Just saying. Sometimes things go differently than we expect. I guess that's how I'm here now." She's got the tail visible today. Seems she's been going around with it more than not so far. "Dad showed me a few things, but my skills are a bit more up-close, you know?" Shrugging Logan seems to think for a moment. "Well I guess I know to watch out for those thing's that'll see me trapped here." He grins a little, once again studying TJ, his expression still thoughtful as he tries to get some hint of her ability. "Care ta show me what the Smurf taught you?" Nocturne comes to stand a few feet away, arms crossed in front of her. The tail sways behind and it helps make her almost the spitting image of Nightcrawler, just female and a little lighter in color. "I think that's what the Professor is trying to look out for, too," she explains before glancing in the direction of the swords. "With or without those?" There's a grin as Logan looks at the swords, his expression takes them in and he picks one up, testing the weight and size, his grip is that of the eastern forms, although he quickly seems to shift towards Western fencing with little trouble, although it's obvious his knowledge his only passing in the latter form. "This works if you're up for it?" He frowns a little, his memories of learning the sword are little more than a few random flashes, which leaves him as he often is surprised at his own skill. Nocturne makes her way closer as well and reaches first for the sabre she picked up the other day when she and Lily came down here after seeing Logan outside. "This one was like what I trained with a lot. Dad taught me the different types of fencing first, then we worked our way up a little." Then she eyes the protective gear, raising a brow toward him in question. Logan nods slowly, he's trying to be good after all. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're a good idea, at least for you... only takes one false move and I'll be explaining to Chuck why you're in the medical facility." He seems to consider that and head over to the protective gear himself. "Only fair I take the mobility disadvantage as well." "Yeah, well. I'm pretty nimble. Dad only had me use the stuff the first few times," TJ explains, adding, "I think he figured a few nicks and cuts were a good way to learn what not to do the next time." Still, she picks up one of the jackets and finds a size to fit, then slips into it. "Figured you can see what I know first." Nodding Logan grins. "Yeah, lets see what you've got, I don't doubt you're nimble; I've seen your old man fight, but I'd still like to make sure you're nimble enough." He shrugs as he finishes pulling on the protective gear. "So, you called me Unkie Logan, but I never taught you to fight?" Nocturne grabs a protective mask for herself next, then the glove to cover the sword hand. "Better safe than sorry, and you did a bit, but dad was always more directly involved," she explains with a little shrug. "I called Kitty 'Aunt Kate' when we met, and she's younger than I am here. It's strange." Nodding again Logan waits until Nocturne's put on the last of her protective gear and then offers her a deep bow, that's all the warning he's apparently going to offer before making a quick slash with his blade, the attack obviously meant to test rather than truly threaten. "Yeah, you wanna try being on the other side kid, try having some stranger show up and tell you she's buying you a beer because you saved her life back in the day." Nocturne returns the bow and immediately drops into a position that includes a bit more of a crouch than others may go for, balancing lightly on the balls of her feet as her tail joins in in back for a little added stability. Her blade meets Logan's with a flick of her wrist, sending it to her side before she counters with a similar move. It's a feeling-out process early. "Who did that?" Logan steps back onto the defensive, his blde coming around in an arc as he knocks aside TJs blade, his own sword coming around in another wide arc checking Nocturnes right side. "Just someone I supposedly knew back... well back in the day." He moves quickly, yet not as quickly as he could. Nocturne shows an unorthodox style in the way she turns to meet Logan's next strike, spinning around to touch blades rather than reversing the momentum of her first one. In the process it brings her a little closer before she disengages to flip backward and land a few feet away, resetting. "Let me guess, things you don't remember?" Bobby has arrived. Scott Summers has arrived. The Basement's quiet except for Logan and Nocturne, it would seem most have better things to do with their time than work out. Yet Logan and Nocturne are cause enough for excitment, they're both in protective equipment and currently in the middle of a sword fight, standing some distance apart from each other they're both in a fairly defensive stance, at least until Logan seems to shift gears, he's suddenly moving forward his blade held low and to his side he makes a quick diagonal slash with the blade, twisting in mid-strike to turn the attack into something more horizontal. "Something like that." Nocturne's got some fencing gear on, including the jacket and mask. Aside from that, she's in a pair of shorts and barefoot, sabre in her right hand. She's also got that tail. For those not used to her yet, she looks a lot like Kurt, just lighter and more, well, curvy. When she speaks, the accent is also much more Americanized. "That's no fun," she counters, both verbally and physically as she prepares to deal with the low attack before it comes up suddenly. She thrusts high to deflect it, catching it near the hilt as she ducks away from its path. She's fast, no question about it. Good enough at defense too, which is pretty important. Now, let's see...recovering, she directs an attack with the flat of her blade in a quick arc toward his sword arm. Coming down the staff elevator, Scott and Bobby soon step out from the parting doors. "Thanks for coming - on time - Bobby." Alright, so Bobby was ten minutes late, but Scott has to tease him a bit. He isn't really upset in the least, but being on time is important to Scott especially if a mission becomes involved. "Don't forget, just because I'm adding lessons, doesn't mean you can bail on Logan's lessons." But Scott smiles a bit, seeming to like the thought that the two of them are getting to train together once again. He pauses however, "Seems we have some combatants already here," taking note of the sword fighting. "Let's grab some mats to get started on," Scott advises. "Remember, no power use." He rubs his jaw line, not forgetting that lucky shot some time ago from an ice covered fist during a Danger Room session. Ouch! Bobby shrugs at the reminder, "I got scared when you tried to lay me out with that sweep. and I said I was sorry like fifty times already. Besides the instant icepack had to help at least a little right?" He comments, his gaze flicking to Logan and TJ as they bounce around hacking at each other with pointed steel. Or at least that's how Bobby see's it, his inexpert eyes missing the technique either of them have. "It does if that's all he's teaching.." Logan manages a half step back, his aggressive style making a counter impossible, although he manages to turn aside Nocturne's attack, he gives little mind to Bobby and Scott as the approach, his attention squarely on Nocturne as he shifts to a more defensive style, his blade now resting along the back of one forearm and raise in front of him he stands a little lower and more static than before, designed to allow him to counter a potentially faster opponent. So far no mind is paid to the new arrivals by TJ, focus necessarily kept on Logan until they call an end to their workout. It's definitely not the kind of thing the average person is going to engage in. With him taking on the defensive stance she turns more aggressive for a time, working on her offensive side rather than just blocking and countering. She feints a forward thrust toward his side then changes it to fly instead at Logan's own sword, a disarming attempt. Banter dies off, steel their conversation. "I never said I was mad about it." Scott doesn't have to, he just has this disapproving glare that works just as good. "He is a trained hand-to-hand combatant, you know that from earlier conversation Bobby." He leads Bobby over to pull some mats down to lay on the floor. He doesn't do or say anything loud enough to really draw the attention away from the sword fighters. Once everything is ready, he starts stretching, "Follow my lead," and then the lecture while stretching. "Aikido is about moving in the way of unifying with life energy, or of harmonious spirit. The reason it is so powerful is because it actually redirects the force of the attack of the person attacking you. This causes you to waste very little energy. It is also good for restraints such as joint locks and quite a number of throws. There are many styles, and I've studied a lot of them. One thing you will notice, is Aikido is great when up against multiple attackers." Bobby raises an eyebrow. "Wait I thought you were teaching me self defence.. not Yoga and the mysteries of the universe. That's what Wikipedia and the local Y are for. And the Y has better looking women." He teases, but joins Scott on the mat, trying to ignore the CLANG-CLANG-CLANG- of the two in the corner banging away at each other. " I'm just kiddin, if you can teach me how to protect my self and others without outing myself, then by all means Yoda, teach away." Logan's blade comes up in a quick sweep, the effort isn't to parry the blow, but to lock blades, it forces him to open his defense, however it will also force TJ to open her own defense to make the strike. "It's about balance, you keep balance in any fight and you win. Any martial art teaches that. Mental, physical, spiritual... It's all the same kid, lose one and the rest'll follow." Speaking of balance, TJ starts to lose hers when the swords lock, her sabre starting to slip with Logan's superior strength and also better skill. One moment and the sword slips from her fingers and falls to the side. "Damn," she grimaces, shaking her hand before pulling off the glove slowly. No damage. "Well, you got that one. If we weren't just going with swords I'd have swept at your legs along the way, too." She waits a moment to be sure they're done for the time being before lifting the mask to rest atop her head, glancing toward Scott and Bobby. "Hey." Scott sighs, "Aikido is great self defense, and helps avoid injury to yourself and the person attacking you." He shakes his head, "Every martial arts has a philosphy behind it," and Scott's voice fades when Logan speaks up. He then nods, "He is right, a number of martial arts are even a form of worship throughout the world, a celebration of body and spirit. Some Tibitan monks use martial arts in the temples." Right now, Scott is wearing gym pants and a sleeveless grey workout shirt. He has sneakers on, and his combat visor rather than his normal ruby (sun)glasses. "The little stuff is very important, from how you breathe, which can actually help save energy and give more power to your attacks and movements, to even the way you shift your weight and stand. The same is for the philosophy. It helps provide not only an appreciate for the martial arts, but also for life as a whole and the health of your spirit. I know providing you with a book doesn't mean it will get read, but I'd like you to read one of my books on the philosophy behind Aikido. It's a short one. Anyway, I'm sure if you go spouting off some stuff about it, you will sound impressive to some girls." Black mail, Scott knows how to use it when required. He then nods toward TJ, "Hello TJ." His tone polite. Bobby grins, knowing blackmail when he see's it, or hears it. "Ok then Yoda, start with the teaching. So long as your car and the words wax on, wax off don't come into play.. we're golden. I'll read your book and try to make it mesh ok? Long as I don't havta shave my head." He takes a few steps back and assumes a very poor martial stance, one he got from a Bruce Lee movie. Weight focuses on his leading leg rather than on his rear leg, hands up in pointed snake head poses, and if you listen carefully.. you might just hear him making the "Wuaaaaaaa" sound. "You never use just swords, you never fight with less than everything you've got." Logan's words are said with a harsh, somewhat annoyed tone. "Training ain't a game it's about being ready when you need it." He frowns a little as he watches Bobby and Scott. "Yeah, but we didn't say anything about that before we started," TJ answers, not put off at all by Logan's demeanor. She's seen it from the one she grew up around. "Besides, we were feeling each other out. If it was totally real I'd be using everything I could think of." The female elf picks up the sabre she was using and turns it this way and that a couple times before putting it back in its place, beginning to undo the fencing jacket afterward, mask put away. "We'll have to do more soon, too." A brow raises toward Scott and Bobby, a hand settling at her hip. "I didn't know you sounded like a sensei, Scott," she teases. Scott? He just face palms. There is nothing more he can do right now. "Help?" But in the end, he lowers his head and in a quick move, he does just what Bobby hates, sweeping low with a leg to knock his front leg with all his weight from out under him. "Your stance is bad. Let's try some proper stances first and breathing techiques. Once you feel comfortable, we will try a basic throw and a basic joint lock to practice with." Scott glances toward TJ briefly before returning his full attention to Bobby. "I'm a black belt in Aikido and Judo, I didn't learn the arts half-heartedly." When does Scott do anything half-heartedly? Scott then starts to go over some stances with Bobby. "Aikido can even be used when you are sitting or on your knees. If you need the point proven, I can show you an example." Bobby get's swept. He really should have seen that coming.. but he ends up on his arse anyway, scowling. "A simple bad monkey would have sufficed Scott. " He says from the flat of his back. Getting back up, he lets Scott put him into a stance and adjust it until it's right. He's somewhat serious now, as he HATES getting swept, and has full intentions on never letting it happen again. Logan frowns a little as he looks at Scott. "Why Judo? I'da thought Ju jitsu and Karate would have been a better move... complete the set, although I always had a fondness for Wing chung, good balanced martial art." He once again looks to TJ. "Next time take it for granted we'll be going at it as though it were real." He then turns his attention to Bobby. "You learn more from getting sat on your butt than by being told what you're doing long." It's likely Bobby won't be too fond of Logan's lessons, since that's the centre of his philosophy. Grinning at Bobby, who she hadn't met before now, TJ says with a grin, "I think the lesson's working, since you don't look too happy about that." She runs hands through her hair and ruffles it out again after being in the fencing mask, nodding to Logan a few times. "That works for me. I'm gonna get a little more work in while I'm here." She moves a short distance away, to the center where the balance beam and other gymnastics equipment is so she can make use of more of her talents. "I'll work on that Bobby." Scott calling Bobby a 'bad monkey'? Will it happen? Not likely. He smirks a hint at Logan's words, but then quickly hides it. He starts explaining breathing, and some basic moves with the arms to test they breathing patterns. Scott watches closely, correcting Bobby in a very detailed manner. "These moves I just showed you, we will be using for the basic throw and joint lock I am going to teach you later." Scott does comment about Logan's words finally, "It is important to realize that failure has concequences. Failing a correct move results in ending up defeated. You cannot afford failure when performing a mission or protecting someone. Because by doing so, that mean someone is suffering from your failure. Each move you should strive to use in the most efficent manner, you should not waste energy either, because you never know when you might need it." Scott pauses a moment then says, "Remember last year when we were helping that kid with glowing eyes from the mob? What if it was in an area you couldn't use your powers for an ice wall like we did before to stop the mob from charging the boy? What if you had only your body to protect him? Failure would mean one person could have gotten through to hurt or even kill that boy, or getting the attacker hurt himself by accident from the boy's powers." Talking abstractly with Bobby isn't always a good thing, so Scott searched for an example. Yes, Scott can talk someone's ear off when he has a mind too. Other times, he can be silent for hours. All depends on the topic. Bobby thinks on the situation for a long moment. "I'd have probably found another way to help him.. Cuz I'm not taking on an army of guys unless I'm like.. a black belt, Tenth Dan. " He says, shaking his head, though he holds the stance. Someone has been on wikipedia. "Look I know by joining up I made a promise to protect people and use my powers for the general good of humanity, mutants and normals alike.. but Getting my ass kicked just in training isn't what I had in mind. Try to go easy on the new guy huh? Least til I start to pick it up.." Logan frowns looking at Bobby, he seems to give that some thought. "You think you got time for us to give you time? I'm not your friend kid, I ain't looking to be, I'm your teacher and your team-mate. That means I'll do everything I can to see that you're ready for the next mission, and once we're on that mission? Well I'll do everything I can to see that you get back in one piece, but going easy on you ain't going to help achieve either of those things." He shrugs a shoulder as he begins towards the elevator, although he doesn't leave yet. Looking over a shoulder toward Bobby, TJ says, "We don't get the benefit of bad guys out there saying 'Oh, we'll go easy on you because you're new.' Better you take a few bumps and bruises here where you know it's controlled compared to something a lot worse out there." Then she realizes, "God, that sounds like something dad would say." He was more correct than she'd realized at first. Shaking her head at that, she turns away to find some hand grips and tosses a couple aside. "Might have to modify a pair of these.." she muses before getting by with a set for the time being, stretching before hopping up to the uneven bars where she starts a routine that soon becomes very fast, nearly a blue blur at points. Scott glances first at Logan, then TJ, before nodding, "They are both correct. We have been lucky so far Bobby. Magneto has been unusually quiet lately as well. No one can predict when things will change, and The Professor has been getting harder about building a strong team, and not only that, but a team that can operate under many situations and guises." Not that Scott always approves of what needs to be done, but he understands the need for it. Scott helps Bobby for a few more moments before saying, "Keep at that. After a while, I'll teach you the first throw. Yes, you will experience it first before trying to use it." Bobby rolls his baby blue, at the lectures he's getting from all sides. "Yeah.. and I'm not expecting the bad guys to get back up when I give them hypothermia and frost bite on thier nuts. I'm pretty capable of defending myself, just mostly with my powers. Scott here can attest to that.. on multiple occasions. I wouldn't be an X-man if I couldn't hold my own. I want training to supplement that, make me able to hold my own without my powers. doesn't mean I want my ass kicked on a regular basis in the process." He says aloud to everyone, before turning his attentions back on Scott. He takes the throw and lets out a groan as he hits the mat, then gets up scowling at Scott to see and feel it again. Grinning over his shoulder Logan looks at Bobby. "Kid if your powers to affect cold? Well there are people out there who'll have killed you before you even realise that they're not as affected by cold as most. You ready to freeze most people ta death just so you can get those few who can resist?" He shrugs a shoulder. "You need to be ready for when you're stuck out in the desert next. Until you're able to fight in any situation they put you in then you're /not/ able to hold your own. Like I said, I'll do what I can to see you get out in one piece... I expect the same from you, even when your powers ain't working." He finally gets on the elevator. "Or maybe Scott just likes beating you up," TJ muses, pausing on the higher of the two bars by actually standing on it, arms crossed for a moment before she dives back into her unique routine before moving on to the rings. "It's no fun getting beat on, but it just makes me work harder so it happens less." More swinging commences. Scott has Bobby attack him before making the throw. "Did you see what I did?" He wants Bobby to attempt explaining it, perhaps to link it to the proper hand motions Scott had him performing during his breathing techniques. He then smirks a bit, "Try getting yours butt mentally kicked by The Professor all the time? He is the one that taught me Bobby. Tuck your pride away for the lessons, grow and learn. Losing your temper in a battle could cause your very defeat, as it clouds the mind." Scott then motions toward him, "One more time, and then I will allow you to practice on me. Just don't pull my arm out of socket by doing it wrong." Scott is honestly too good at taking a tumble to have that happen, as he would toss his own weight over and roll with it before Bobby could honestly hurt him. Something about Logan really bothers Scott, and he isn't so sure he cares for the fellow deep down. But Logan is no newbie either, and Scott can respect much of Logan's philosophy. He realizes he doesn't have to like it to still lead Logan into mission. Bobby scowls at Logan and blows a rasberry at him, whether he can hear him or not. "Alright.. Fine.. But I'm going to be miffed if the rough and tumble leaves bruises. You don't wanna see me miffed.." He teases Scott. He looks up at the blue blur as she speaks and nod, eyeing Scott. "I think he does at that." He says before breaking into a grin, and trying to flip Scott. Two times Bobby is on his back, and the third? Scott helps Bobby put him on his back. Scott explains about using the redirection of energy. "Don't try and literally throw me, just redirect my energy so that I throw myself." Scott lifts his legs and pushes with his hands on the mat as he snaps his legs. This causes his back to arch and he is soon back on his feet. "Let's do it again." Scott works to ignore TJ. The woman still distrubs him some considering the news she brought of Xavier's death and his own part in trying to kill this 'Wolverine'. He found a lot of peace after speaking with Simone, and some more after Xavier informed everyone that TJ was an alternative dimension. Still, it makes him uncomfortable for now. He goes to charge Bobby again, throwing a punch that Bobby is to catch and help toss Scott with the energy. Scott isn't slow, and his punches have power, so missing a catch would be...bad. Bobby turns into the punch grabbing at his wrist and putting his body in Scott's path. It's not really a throw, more of a .. body block/trip/ backwards tackle. Bobby is gonna need some work. Whether Scott goes overboard or not is up for debate, but Bobby is trying, at least.. it looks that way. Not good enough, because, Scott of course moves with it, and jerks out his legs to trip you even as he goes down, so you both are tumbling. "Wrong move. Let's try the stance and practice the movement again." He is a hard task master, and seems to be taking Logan's words to heart. There must be concequences to failure after all! Bobby frowns at the critisism, but doesn't say anything. "Don't suppose the prof can just.. beam your moves into my head. I'd love to go to our halloween party next year dressed as Subzero and be able to back it up with some moves." He tells Scott, grinning at the thought suddenly. He gets up and moves back to his starting spot to do it again. "It is not the best way to learn. I had to work to retain the knowledge I learned, and train my body to handle it." Scott guides Bobby to practice the stance and moves that he needs to perform to properly throw Scott. He even steps in and shows in slow motion how it would work, without completing it by flipping over. Bobby shakes his head. "Party pooper." He tells Scott, doing his bext to mimic Scott's moves, and keep his powers out of the equation. He does as he's asked, working with Scott to flip him. It takes a long while. Forty-five minutes since the two first began. But Bobby finally does a proper flip, that leaves Scott catching his breath after hitting the mat. "That's good. Time for a break and some water. I brought a gym bag down here earlier." He flips up to his feet once more and heads over to a blue gym bag off against the wall and opens it up. Moving to toss a water bottle toward Bobby. "Want a towel?" By the time they're done, Nocturne's finished up her workout over on the gymnastics apparatus and stopped to watch them from a little ways off. "So where does it hurt?" she asks Bobby with a grin wide enough to show the two pairs of sharper teeth she's got. Bobby catches the water bottle in mid air, he grips it, frost lining the outside to chill the water more. Then he opens and downs it, gulping it down before he answers. He finishes with a large and dramatic AHHH and shakes his head. He frowns for a moment, and his body temperature drops, freezing his sweat, and it falls off in tiny tear shaped hailstones. "I'm good. Just need a shower." He tells Scott before turning toward Noccy. "Why? You wanna kiss it, make it better?" He teases, before he realizes she likely doesn't know his particular brand of humor. "Uh.. sorry.. Joke there." He shrugs and and tilts his head to either side, and cracks it. "I'm fine.. I'm my own ice pack." Scott drinks the warmer water, not asking it to be chilled. He pulls out a towel and wipe the slight sweat from his own face and neck. "By the way, practice the moves and breathing in the morning when you first wake up, and before you go to bed at least. We still have a joint lock to practice before we call it a day," Scott advises Bobby. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" TJ counters Bobby's question with one of her own before she sniffs in amusement at his joke clarification. "Speaking of showers, I could use one too. That was a good workout." Bobby ponders his next move for only a moment before he goes through with hit. One hand closes, finger tips just barely touching his palm and his powers form a slushy ball of half frozen snow in one hand. He tosses it to Nocturne, making sure it's well on it's way before calling. "Hey, catch!" Out to her, turning back to Scott for that joint lock. The towel is tossed aside and the water bottle finished before being dropped. "If she decides to take over your lessons, I'm going to let her," Scott warns Bobby after he tosses the slush ball. "The other move you were practicing with your breathing techniques ist he one we are going to do next. Now come at me and I'll show you how it is done." Scott waits till Bobby attacks him before turning him to pending over, arm behind his back. "I have him now TJ, what you want me to do with him?" Scott sided with the girl?! Nocturne turns just in time to catch sight of something headed at her. A hand goes up and a burst of energy forms from it with a sort of *BLAMF* sound along with a hint of sulfur, and the snowball is no more. "Almost got me, popsicle, but I have good reactions." What did she just do? As Scott gets Bobby in a compromising position, she smiles and suggests, "I think you should spank him for being naughty." Bobby frowns and looks back at Scott, bending the rule about no powers. his arm turns blue, dropping into the high negatives. It's like gripping a roll of hamburger meat that's been in the freezer for a week. If Scott let's him go, he dances away from them both, icy blue energy's swirling around his finger tips like the wind in a blizzard. "I'll play with you both... let's go.." He taunts them both, wondering at the evil smelling fireball.. or whatever she killed his slushball with. "Tried that with Alex once, got called kinky. I think I rather give him a noogie." But Scott lets him go with the cooling of his arm. "It's fine Bobby. Back to work. One more time and then you will practice on me." Scott motions for Bobby to come at him again. He hides a slight smile, TJ's words amusing him. Nocturne shakes her head, lowering her hand without explaining what she just did. "I said I need a shower, but you can do me a favor and have a slushie ready for me when I'm done, okay?" Her words are playful, suggesting she's confident in herself. Even Scott gets a little grin after what he says, then she turns away. "Later, boys." As soon as TJ leaves, Scott and Bobby are back to work, getting the joint lock down pat. Likely, both boys are sore afterwards, and Scott makes Bobby create an ice pack for him before the two even leave for showers.